tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Ivan Brekhov
"The G.I. JOE team? Merely the inferior American counterpart to the OKTOBER GUARD." COLONEL BREKHOV was the consummate soldier, dedicated to the military and his country. For him, there was no other life. It seemed his life's training and sharp strategic mind had destined him to lead the Oktober Guard. He was the ultimate Soviet soldier who did his best to accomplish every mission and expected his men to obey his orders. What set him apart was that he was not one willing to throw away their lives and write them off as necessary losses. This the Guard members learned early on and they were willing to follow without question. COLONEL BREKHOV was what some would call an 'old war horse' because the military is all he knew. He was a superb strategist and was fearless in battle. His tactical mind was not above setting aside political differences to overcome any threat posed against his team, because in the Russian approach to combat, there are no rules. He often used the Dnepr (motorcycle) to spearhead assaults against enemy forces. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: The Oktober Guard was a Soviet initiative that combined several of the most elite operatives of the Warsaw Pact nations. It should come as no surprise that they would want a son of their land to headline this special operations team. Even if the Warsaw Pact nations had a common goal, it would have to take a special man to get the team together to true fighting efficiency. It was in Afghanistan that Brekhov met the American counterpart to the Oktober Guard. The G.I. Joe Team had the Russian spy plane the Guard was tasked to retrieve. Despite the Joes' ability to fire down from a higher ground with the RTV, Brekhov was not one to be cowed. In a bold move, he charged head on and his men followed, a strategy that surprised the Joes. Cobra played both teams and stole the RTV and the plane. Unable to return without the plane, Brekhov accepted a temporary alliance with the Joes. At the Cobra stronghold, Brekhov's team infiltrated by taking a Cobra Trooper hostage and had him lead them away from the traps. He attempted to renege on the alliance by taking the RTV from them. The Joes abandoned him and the Guard to deal with Cobra. The final mission of the original Oktober Guard began when the Russians arrived in Sierra Gordo to assist the revolutionary leader, El Jefe, in his fight to overthrow the local government. The Soviet government hoped to make Sierra Gordo communist territory. The nation's current government was being supported by Cobra and Destro's Iron Grenadiers. All during the mission, a small group of Joes spied on both sides. During the fighting, Colonel Brekhov was moved by the small nation's revolution, having long become cynical over the "communist revolution" of his Soviet superiors. He and the rest of his team fought valiantly, and in the end Brekhov, Horrorshow, Stormavik and Schrage were all killed in action. The team would continue on with new members, but Colonel Brekhov would never be forgotten by his allies or his enemies. OOC Notes Logs Players Colonel Brekhov was killed in action, and therefore is not available for application. References * Action Figure @ YoJoe.com * Filecard @ YoJoe.com * COLONEL BREKHOV (v3) Category:Characters Category:Dead Category:Oktober Guard Category:Humans Category:Strategists